


I Promise

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You can’t help but notice that somethings up with Stiles. His anxiety is through the roof and when you ask him you’re surprised at the answer that you get.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 43





	I Promise

You ran up the stairwell, trying to reach Stiles and Theo as quickly as possible. The rest of the hospital was falling apart and the Dread Doctors were wreaking havoc. You may not be pack but you’d be damned if you were going to lose anyone else to some psychopath. Coming to the rooftop, you slowed down so that you weren’t running blindly into an unknown situation... As you moved around, you heard the rattling of a gate and as your claws came out you heard Theo say “We stay, we’re either gonna have to tell the truth or we’re gonna need a pretty convincing story.” You were just about to breathe a sigh of relief but when you turned the corner, you saw Stiles on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Before you’d realize it you were growling and had already turned - ready to tear Theo apart. You, however, realized that you were looking at both Stiles and Theo. Blinking, your head bounced back and forth between the two boys standing in front of you and the body on the floor before you finally realized you had no idea who was on the floor.

“Well… we better move fast.” you breathed out once you realized your friends were safe.

As far as you knew, you’re a lot like Theo, not actually part of the pack. The difference though is that Stiles trusts you. Your family had been on the Deadpool and were murdered one night - you had only survived because the assassin hadn’t expected you to wake up let alone fight back. He probably hadn’t known about the supernatural world, was probably just some run of the mill, normal world assassin. At the very least, he had seemed shocked when your claws ended up in his lungs while he tried to subdue you. His lack of knowledge of the supernatural meant that you survived - you’re not sure if you’re supposed to be grateful for the fact.

At 17, you are technically considered a ward of the state and have been placed with some foster family that lives in the main part of Beacon Hills instead of the county. You’d met Malia originally and she recognized your last name. Being Malia, she had no real tact when she asked you about them and it was such a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of the world that has been treating you as fragile. Since then, you’ve hung out with the pack and while you like everyone and they seem to like you, you’re not sure that you want to necessarily find another pack right now. Sure an omega on their own is likely to die but you’re still trying to get past your own family's deaths. Besides, unlike Scott, you have a hard time believing that everyone is redeemable. 

Both boys had frozen when they heard you growl but when you spoke their heads whip over to you so fast, it momentarily startled you. Theo and Stiles exchange some words about lying to Stiles’ dad and you can’t help but feel sorry for Stiles when he says he’s had plenty of practice. You don’t dwell on it though and helped the boys get the body to Stiles’ jeep. While Stiles drives the group of you to the animal clinic you call Scott and tell him to meet you there. It takes him maybe a half hour to meet up with you guys and by that time you noticed that both boys you were with seemed to be a little jumpy, though that was likely because the Dread Doctors had almost killed both of them.

When Scott identified the body as a Junior at your school you briefly wondered who would miss him. After all, death doesn’t happen to the person that dies but to everyone left behind, you understood that better than you had ever wanted to but you pushed that to the side and paid attention to what was going on around you.

Scott asked who had killed the boy if the one with the cane had done it. You didn’t miss the way that Stiles and Theo looked at each other before Theo answered. Stiles’ pulse seemed to suddenly stop for a moment. You raised an eyebrow at them but didn’t say anything. When Scott looked at you for confirmation you shook your head “he was already dead when I got there.”

Scott gets a text from Liam and we’re off to save someone else. This time, though, I’ve no idea who it is. Scott had gone ahead of us on his motorcycle and I’m in the jeep with Stiles. Usually, he would talk nonstop but this time, you notice he is quiet, his breathing is faster, his pulse is racing. You turn to look at him and tilt your head slightly, trying to figure out what is going on.

“It’s anxiety... You should be used to it by now.” he snapped at you after a moment. But you know what his anxiety smells like, You know what his normal stress level is and this was just so much more. You just chuckled and shook your head before purposely taking a deeper breath.

“It’s more than your normal level of anxiety Stiles. You wanna talk about it?”

Before you realize it, he’s pulled over on the side of the road fidgeting. Scott’s bike turns around and you got off to go see him. You made up some excuse about Roscoe breaking down and thankfully Stiles had the same idea as he had already popped the hood. After a few minutes of arguing, you were able to convince him to go help Liam out and Stiles would be there shortly.

Taking a deep breath, you made your way back to Stiles and the jeep. He was just staring at the duct tape covered engine so you put your right hand on his left shoulder and squeezed, silently communicating that you were there for him. He was silent for a moment before he turned his body around to face yours.

“I - I didn’t mean to… He was trying to kill me and I just.. I just didn’t want to die.” Stiles whispered. His face was downwards and it looked like he was fighting back sobs. You cupped his face in your hands and lifted his eyes to look at yours. You didn’t know who he was talking about but you didn’t really care.

“Stiles... It’s ok. It was self-defense.”

“I’m gonna lose my best friend… I’m gonna lose Scott.”

“I promise you, you won’t. He may not like it but I promise you that you aren’t going to lose him, Stiles,” you whispered as you used your thumb to wipe away the errant tear that fell down his cheek. “It was self-defense.”

“I’m going to lose everyone.”

When he began to shake, tears falling faster down his eyes you pulled him into a hug, your arms around his waist. This startled him at first as you were never really that affectionate with anyone but soon his arms were around your waist as well. It was a bit awkward as you were shorter than he was but as sobs began to wrack his body your arms moved to around his neck. and you moved your lips closer to his ear. You whispered promises to him that everything would be ok, even if they were rocky for a while. 

Stiles slowly began to relax and soon enough it was just the two of you standing on the side of the road with your arms around each other. You felt a bit awkward but forced yourself to stay where you were, your friend needed you. You allowed the hug to stay as it was and thought of what you could possibly say. 

You understood how he felt. You understood his terror and you knew it wasn’t necessarily unfounded. After all, none of your old friends talk to you anymore. But you refused to let that be Stiles. You refused to see your new friends torn apart because someone needed to survive. 

Stiles was the first one to pull back and he coughed awkwardly. You ran your hand along your head and nodded as you stepped back. “You gonna be ok?”

“I don’t know…”

A heavy silence fell between the two of you. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just filled with all the possible scenarios that could play out from here. Clearing your throat, you mentioned that it was probably time to get to Scott and Liam. Stiles was reluctant but agreed and got into the car with you. He continued to drive and you turned your face to the moon, taking strength and solace in it. The rest of the ride silent until you reached Scotts street. 

Once the jeep was parked and you followed Stiles towards the door you realized what you wanted to say. What you needed to say Reaching out you grabbed his wrist abruptly. He stopped and turned to look at you with a question in his eyes, “Y/N? What are you doing? We need to get -”

“I fully believe that everything is going to be ok. But I need to say this either way. Even if everyone else walks away, I will not leave you. I will stand by you and I will be there for you and anyone who disagrees can go screw themselves. Even if the whole world turns against you, which I fully doubt will happen, I will not abandon you Stiles Stilinski.

I promise.”

Stiles looked confused for a moment before he slowly nodded his head and gave you a relieved smile.


End file.
